War of the Worlds:Truth
by Kylandor
Summary: No one would have believed that in the early years of the 21st century, Mars would actually have four distinct tribes that only three of which would act aggressive towards our nations, the fourth may hold a means to prevent our destruction. T for Teen
1. Prelouge

Disclaimer: War of the worlds and Stargate SG-1 is of no way claimed by me, they are owned by their respective owners, the only thing of claim to myself is the Kylandarian Empire, which is my own invention.

* * *

><p>In the early years of the 21st century, mankind had complete dominion over its home planet, busying themselves about trivial day to day happenings and considering the most tedious and daily happenings the top priority, Only few believed that life indeed existed beyond our Earth, even fewer believed that life existed out there, in our own solar system, but no-one believed, or would have believed that life existed in the inner rim of our sun's gravitational pull, of coarse, a man has written about this possibility, about life on our sister planet, the Desert World of Mars.<p>

Mars was a dead world, full of sand, its warmest period being the average day-to-day temperature of the south pole, and its lack of liquid water and the fact that it had been like this for so many years, more years than Man has walked the Earth with intellect and reason.

Yet, across the gulf of space, intellects vast, cool and unsympathetic regarded our planet with envious eyes, but this is the work of H.G. Wells who envisioned the future of many things, even the atomic bomb, the Tank and possibly the second world war.

But things are not always as we imagine it, we do not create history by observation and theory, it follows its own path, its own rules which have been set by the creator of all existence, a being we humans tend to call, God.

But across the gulf of space, intellects exactly like our own, regarded the Earth as a simple scientific curiosity, though very habitable, they could never attack or otherwise conquer the planet due to its various bacteria, viruses and other biological forms of life that swarm and multiply in a drop of water, the truth is far more horrible, they developed suits which were air-tight and similar to our Haz-Mat suits or spacesuits.

They called themselves the Southern Martian Confederacy, and were very much like H.G. Well's Martians from his world famous book, War of the Worlds, but they were also one of four tribes of Mars.

South, North, East and West were the tribes, each a different species with the northern species being unalike the other three.

The South was a race of legless squids, which had evolved to survive without water, but requires the blood of other species, even their own, the West were like the recent movie man conceived in honor of the book, Tri-pedal creatures with a shield like head with mechanisms to suffice terraformation, but water was required for their survival and they were all too aware of Earth's natural defenses of biology, but their "Red Weed" was a counter to this, it filled the blood of victims with poisons and chemicals that purged all sources of carbon based life, separating the water from the blood tissue for their sources of hydration and the weed itself was like a carrot or vegetable which also served as a source of meat based proteins, in short a food which met all of your needs.

The Easterns were from the early movies, with the magnetic legs and the disruptors, but disruptors are more gruesome, more like Star Trek and do not simply vaporize, they act as a catalyst for atoms and molecules causing the 20 square inches of the target radius to explode in pure energy, a blast that rips through objects like a conventional cruise missile, their "Heat Ray" was a dispersed rather than condensed beam of pure thermal energy, the magnetic legs could also suspend the machines over water by acting on the surface tension and preventing the war machine from sinking.

But the North did not build towering war machines, they were in all honesty, the loony toons martians from Duck Dodgers, but their "Centurions" were actually Martians in uniforms similar to Roman Legionaries, and instead of swords carried powder discharged kinetic weapons, or as we know it, Guns.

They also unlike the other tribes, had no intention to attack Earth because they were in the north of the planet, with the massive glaciers of frozen water towering to the heights of Mount Everest, they could mine their water and melt it down to drinkable levels, their source of nutrition came from trade with Earth's "Men in Black" and had a particular taste for Alaskan King Crab, Alaskan Opilio Crab and other sources of fish or sea-based life.

They were also immune to Earth's biology due to according to historians on their planet, "Ancestry from Earth." and their forces are focused on fleets of Interplanetary but not FTL Capable ships, such as "Cruisers and Dreadnoughts".

The facts bring on the table the truth, that we actually have a means to fight, This is not an extermination anymore then ants have the ability to exterminate men, this is a war on a scale we have never believed possible before.

This is a war of the worlds.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Ch 1:Eve of the War Pt 1

Chapter One - The Eve of the War Part One

* * *

><p>Before I can tell you the tale of the plight that Humanity endured, I must first tell you of how it began, starting shortly before the invasion when I was just a busygoer in New York City, I would prefer to walk because traffic always seemed high during this year, added by the fact that my destination was not any further than four city blocks. This is my story.<p>

* * *

><p>It was an average day for most on the Earth, my clock struck 12 noon and I realized I was dangerously close to being late for an appointment with my British friend Harlan Ogilvy, had I been late to this appointment I would undoubtedly have been met with scorn from all the others of my work as for Ogilvy to summon any employee from the newsletter I wrote for, to a personal audience with him to discuss matters known only to him was considered a great honor.<p>

I rose from my bed fast not bothering to tidy the mess I had made getting up so quickly, I pushed the button on my digital clock turning off its alarm and setting it for tomorrow at 7:00 within the minute and rushed to the kitchen to gather breakfast, I can't quite recall what I had for breakfast that fated day, but If it was like the other days before, I'd assume some cereal brand probably no longer existing now. I rushed out the door and ran down the sidewalk towards the rather small building that had probably been here since British Colonists decided to settle the island that which the city was resting on, only to find Ogilvy waiting patiently outside and with a look of both satisfaction, and fear on his face.

Describing such a sight is impossible for me so I will not try to describe his face, but rather will continue to explain the events of that day.

Ogilvy and I talked about mediocre topics for a while before he offered to drive me to an Observatory not far, when I offered that we should walk he then corrected himself and said "Well, it's not that close either" and promptly headed for his car without gesturing me to follow, expecting that I would follow without the need of such a gesture, which was a correct assumption. As we drove through traffic infested streets for about an hour, it finally calmed down and we were able to reach our destination within 15 minutes later and Ogilvy paid for two tickets at the entrance so we could enter the observatory.

As we entered the observatory, we rushed to a place filled with many people, taking turns looking through the telescope and their faces bearing the same, strange satisfied yet fearful look Ogilvy had at the time, he mentioned something to me that I paid little attention to and could not recall until later.

After waiting for half an hour, our turn came and Ogilvy looked through the telescope first, his satisfaction gone and only fear, at least for a moment before resuming his half-satisfied half-afraid face and gestured me to look through the telescope, which I promptly did after only nodding. To my horror, I saw a green flare, halfway from Mars approaching the Earth, I looked out, rubbed my eyes as If something was in them and looked through it again, only to be met by the same, vivid, eerie and horrible sight. I remembered reading about this in an old book, H.G. Well's War of the Worlds and now I understood what Ogilvy's expression was based on, though understanding it was possible, the description of it was not possible. Satisfaction at the possibility of life in our own solar system, and on our closest neighbor other than the moon. Fear at the fact that it was so eerily similar to the fictional work of the destruction of mankind on the British Islands.

Later that night, I had an itching to look at the flares once more, they were bright green, also with a greenish mist trail behind them, a Beautiful, yet somewhat, disturbing sight. I grabbed my small telescope and went to the roof of my apartment to be met by the other inhabitants of it, also gazing through telescopes, more fearful and a lack of satisfaction.

I set my telescope and looked through it, which to my horror revealed that many more green flares had been launched from Mars, and then I saw a flash of green, like an explosion on the surface of the Red planet itself, even though it was more like a dot to the small object in my telescope that was obviously Mars, I than realized that this could very well be the sign of an alien invasion, and others had my fears as well as the Emergency Siren blared hard and loud nearby, with police cars and even Military Armored Vehicles driving by, with men from them shouting to evacuate to the piers in an orderly manner where we would be ferried to the southeastern United States, my horror was realized by the fact that the US Government, and likely the other governments as well, were preparing for a War on a scale we never could have imagined accurately until now.

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p> 


	3. Ch 2:Eve of the War Pt 2

Spell check is offline [This notice will be removed when it is restored and when I repair the story's few mis-spellings]

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - The Eve of the War Part Two<p>

* * *

><p>As the evacuation vehicles were moving about, I spotted a burning flare in the sky, from what I could glimpse, it began to break apart into many pieces, from it an arc of cyanic energy fired towards space, only for a massive burst of what I could tell was an orange beam, smashed into it from where it fired and caused it to explode, the ensuring fireball caused whatever was left of the burning object to disappear, I could hear the roar of a Jet fly by and suddenly, lighting struct the ground all around the city, I could hear gunfire and other unpleasent sounds, including a strange pulsing sound that seemed to silence the gunfire, the people around me woke me from the daze and yelled at me to evacuate, so I nodded and ran downstairs, then a bolt of lighting smashed into my apartment and I shut my eyes to the blinding light, as I opened them I saw a tripedal creature, with some kind of cannon strapped to it's back, and in some armored suit that seemed to be airtight, it stared at me for a second and than rushed towards my window, firing its cannon at the military vehicles outside, a second later a missile from one of the marines smashed into my window, killing the alien creature outright, I stood there stupified by what had happened, three marines rushed into the building and when they reached me, shook me, telling me to gather my nessecities and highest valuables only, and that I only had five minutes before the enemy's "Fighting Machines" were in range, I rushed to the hole that was my window and saw to my horror, what might have been two kilometers out, Monstrous Cyborgs, walking hulks of gleaming metal, firing orange bursts of energy at their victims, igniting everything in their path, some fired a cannon which sprayed a black dust around it, I could only assume it was a chemical or biological weapon of some sort, I was shaken again by the marines and I had only 4 minutes remaining, I gathered food, water and packed a backpack full of spare clothes and other esstensials, I went under the bed and reached for a box, after opening it I withdrew, and loaded my M1911A1 Colt .45 pistol and strapped the holster around me and put the gun in the holster, I then took my pack and followed the Marines outside, just in time as well.<p>

After an hour of following the marines on foot, we came to a group of tanks and Humvees in wait, the marines told me that this group was heading for NORAD, one of the safe places because it was inside a mountain, I had heard about the facility, and to be going to strategic air command was re-assuring, anything the martians sent could be taken out because Fighting Machines likely can't fit in such cooped up spaces.

* * *

><p>After two days of riding in the back of a humvee, the caravan stopped, the marines handed me and the others some weapons, M4 carbines and told me to hide in the trench nearby, as I walked out of the humvee confused, my awnser, horribly stared at me, about 5 kilometers ahead was a Fighting Machine, and some other machine, right out of the movie, three legs, a massive top with a shield like apearance and the differences was instead of a group of arms, it had somewhat of a hangar that I could make out, and I saw small objects leaving it and heading our way, on top was a cannon, it fired with a flash of blue and purple, almost an instant later one of the M1a2s was hit and exploded in a blueish fireball, the other tanks fired and the sound nearly deafend me even though I was about a yard from the tanks. The Fighting Machine continued to move and I realized with it's chemical weapons, the trench was in no way safe, but the marines assured me it was, I trusted them despite my better judgement and I rushed inside the trench, some strange device alongside some Airforce Infantry was humming, another martian cannon shot hit the trench and a blue half-sphere of energy stopped both the blast and the heat from harming us, The Invaders just attacked and we already have stolen their technology? It was not until I reached Strategic Air Command that the truth was laid unto me, soon I would be fighting the invaders. But that is for later in this sorrid telling of History.<p>

* * *

><p>So readers, from my point of view, you see the horrors of a civilian, but what of the Martians? Indeed there is much to be said from them, you will know why and how later, but in this book, you will soon realise their side of the story, their point of view, from their own written hands and works. Also take note that Martian Grammar is a bit, abstract or to the point in some cases, and some words we had difficulty translating and had left them as they were, again, you will know about how we came about these records and reports in the later telling of my tale.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.5 - Report from Fighting Unit 231A<p>

* * *

><p>This is Field Comissioner Ulla Dalo'Kar submitting routine report from Fighting Machine 3321AV55 in Fighting Unit 231A.<p>

Assault of the Orbit of Earth was not without incident, several human ships engaged our forces, if it wasn't for the secrets stolen from out rivals in the north, the invasion would have failed outright. The new ships proved excellent but we had a difficult endeavour engaging the Human Fleet which had technology superior to what reconisance reported, we lost several thousand ships but in the end our Superior Numbers defeated the Human Forces in orbit of the Earth, several cycles passed after the orbital incident and more incidents were discovered on the Earth, hostitilities from the majority of their forces were easily dealing with our Fighting Machines, but Tempest Units and our western allies' inovational Plasma Shield technology was able to mitigate the loss of forces, most notably resistance has been high in only three Human Factions, The People's Republic of China, the Russian Federation and the most resistance was found in the United States of America, which on a side note, posessed the main chipher of Human Forces of capable resistance.

First Cycle of the attack reports the Human forces were forwarned before we engaged their fleet, and had begun military preparations, but it was not until our engaging of their fleet that they began evacuating civilians, I believe that the Humans were under the asumption at first that our intentions were peaceful, pathetic in my opinion but our Northern Bretheren shares their optimistic aproaches, regardless of the reasons, this indecisiveness resulted in our ability to engage civilian populations with great efficentcy, a notice that our commanders demanded we prioritize Human Military Targets over Civilian Targets, as such when a Western Infantry was transported in a Civilian housing and encountered several un-armed civilians but focused on the Evacuation Notice units outside, though he inflicted severe damage to their transports, he was met by heavy attack afterwards and suffered darkness.

Mid-Tanget of First Cycle reports a large human force engaged in the United States' Great Plains reigon, several human inovations have been discovered such as signifigant tactical deployments of Plasma Shields, Western Intel Ops confirms no shield units have been unacounted for and thus we believe this is Human discovered technology, however it is in point of fact that the three tiers of humanity have contacted our genetic cousins, the Asgard before their extinction and recieved their entire scientific knowledge, let me stress that Command needs to Increase efforts to bring our Eastern Breathren to the fight, their atomic disruptor technology will prove very useful in combating enemy installations.

Late-Tanget of First cycle reports Human use of Nuclear weapons in open territory, these weapons have even destroyed Western Shielded Machines and are signifigantly powerful, reccomend night wait cycles are in Civilian population centers to deter Human use of Atomic Devices against our staging areas, I commend Command's ability to bring the Eastern Forces into the fight, but question their alowing Northern Forces to enter Earth's Atmosphere.

First-Tanget of Second Cycle reports betrayal by our Northern Breathren, they have openly assisted Human Forces with armored units and small fleetships, we already have lost Orbital Control of Human Sub-Continent of Europe to Northern Interference, Command has finally authorized Total War Operations against Human forces and a new wave of pods are en route, again I commend Science division's Inertial Dapening technology to alow Hydrogen Mass Accelerators to be used without killing pod occupants, End of Report.

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p> 


End file.
